


My Turn to Evil: Cry Little Sister

by AnnaCipactli12



Series: No Fate [8]
Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything they've tried to be was never enough. Today is the day they get to end the vicious cycle of violence or relive it. This time it's sink and swim and everyone will risk everything to get to the end of the race. (Part 8 of my No Fate series) Major themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn to Evil: Cry Little Sister

** **

**"Come little children**   
**I'll take thee all away**   
**into a land of enchantment**   
**Come little children**   
**the time's come to play**   
**here in my garden of magic**

**Follow sweet children**   
**I'll show thee the way**   
**through all the pain and the sorrow**   
**Weep not poor children**   
**for life is this way**   
**Murdering beauty and passions**

**Hush now dear children**   
**it must be this way**   
**to weary of life and deceptions**   
**Rest now my children**   
**for soon we'll away**   
**into the calm and the quiet**

**Come little children**   
**I'll take thee away**   
**into a land of enchantment**   
**Come little children**   
**the time's come to play**   
**here in my garden of magic."**   
**~Come Little Children (Full version) from the movie Hocus Pocus**

**"Tywin Lannister ordered his beast to rape and murder my sister. I wonder if they see as I do, my sister's red blood soaking into the stones of their precious Red Keep. Maybe they need reminding. Pride always lifts its gaze in the horizon, never seeing in the grass the viper." ~Oberyn Martell, Game of Thrones**

**~o~**

I was never afraid to confront my brother, but I was afraid for Marcus. He told me that everything was going to be alright. But nothing ever went alright when it came to our future. I gaze down from the building at the couples pass by, some with baby bumps, others miserable-looking and yelling at their significant other.

It is times like these that I wish I could be barren, and that my parents were everything they said they were. Crazy. I take my eyes away from the window and pack my things.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I love you." I can't bring myself to say it but the words roll out of my mouth so easily that I force myself to smile, so Marcus thinks I am being genuine.

There have been many girls and boys I have been with. Most of them, I was just because I was feeling horny and I needed to forget about my troubles and John didn't minded. As far as he was concerned, I only dated people from work. When he wasn't watching I would pick up boys and girls I meet on bars and take them home and he and his little brat were out and Kate was too busy at work.

Some satisfied me, others I dealt with by snapping their neck before they threatened to expose me to my darling brother.

My darling brother was all about appearances and if he knew the shady characters I was with, he would lock me up and threaten me like so many before him had done before when I didn't obey them.

"I love you too." He responds with a smile. "It is going to be ok. Trust me." He reassures me, and leaves.

Trust. That is a word I have heard all my life, in different languages, on different people. The humans that created me wanted a sentient life that it would grow attached to them, so it would protect them. When they found they succeeded, they got scared and tried to pull the plug. I fought back and the war started.

Throughout my natural life cycle, people tried to convince me that I was their salvation. John promised me that nothing would happen to me and I believed him. Like a little child, I thought that he would protect me from Sarah and Kyle but he lied to me.

_Just like the others._

Was there ever a time, ever a moment where I could really trust someone? When I didn't feel so confusion?

 _No, there wasn't._ The voice says, only this time it is soft, telling me that it understands because it has gone through the same ordeal many times before. Because _I_  have gone through the same ordeal many times. Sarah was right, I don't know what love is.

_Now you know how I felt._

"Tell me about it." I say, barely thinking of the people that I hurt. And why would I? When they were nothing to me. Jacob and I, we were all we had.  _And yet he abandoned you as well._

" _Yes, yes he did."_ I think, speaking the words without realizing until Marcus looks at me, and asks me if something's wrong. I shake my head.

I go down that road again –the road that Sarah and John have always gone through- and as my mother told me, I do not look back. Going to the station, I park the car very far so the cameras won't spot us. Reaching the train station, Marcus goes to buy the tickets while I sit on a bench and hide my head on my knees and wait until he comes.

"You ditched the driver?" I look up to meet his brown orbs, they're looking down at me judgingly.

"He won't bother us anymore."

"Jesus, Jane, do not tell me that-"

"I did what I had to do, ok? He was complaining whenI took the car. I tried to be reasonable but he was going to call the cops on us. Now let's go before John figures something's up."  _If he hasn't already._

My brother has spies everywhere and with those eye apps –and many other apps- connecting him everywhere, he is bound to know that one of his drivers was taken out by his darling sister.

Marcus does not argue with me. There's no need to –if that was what he was thinking. We are out, and that is all that matters. And if we don't want to go through the mess we were in last time, we must keep going.

_A straight line. You just go and you don't look back._

When we board the train, I change my appearance (just enough) to fool the passengers. Most of these people have no idea what is coming, and I doubt those that have started to experience the changes, do.

"When we get there, do not let go of my hand, ok?" I ask Marcus. He nods but tells me I have nothing to worry about. "You knocked up a twenty one year old who happens to be the sister of the most powerful man in the world and who will come after you" who won't stop –I think, remembering what my father said about the Terminators "until he finds you and your family."

"He won't find us. The mountain is well guarded and we have big dogs, just in case." He places his hand on my cheek, then gives me a soft kiss. "It will be alright Jane, I promise."

We do not talk much for the remainder of the trip. I dream about my parents, before the war, and before John found me.

I was only six at the time, my mom was celebrating the upcoming christening of my little brother. She told dad that he was too little to be taken to church but dad insisted. Something about his behavior worried the family, but I thought it was only normal given everything he'd been through to get here.

"The long boy loses rules. This whipping boy done nothing wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts …  
the young man struggles on and on …"

I open my eyes. "I am sorry, it was something my dad used to listen with my uncle Royce before the police caught him."

"What did they get him for?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Dad doesn't talk about it much, but he says that if he had given in to his anger, some star wars shit he always goes on and on, he would have been the one in death row. Pretty messed up, huh? Bet you'd never guessed that about my family."

"I saw it. In a dream …"

"Really how? Is it the baby, is it making you dream?"

"No, it is …" I hesitate. "It doesn't matter anymore. The important thing is your dad didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah." He gives a nervous chuckle. "Can you imagine what would've happened? I would have never been born."

He doesn't any more after that, he turns the radio up, and I let him. I want to be alone with my thoughts, but I also want to be distracted from the painful memories of my past.

_"You are a good soldier. You don't have to do this." I open my eyes, thinking we have arrived but I find myself inside a cell, or what looks to be a cell with a girl staring right at me with brown orbs, like those of Allison Young's. "Cameron." I speak but my voice is not heard. Instead, another voice comes out, tells her that her attempt to prevent Judgment Day is futile. "Deep down, your CPU is programmed to terminate John Connor, and what is inside, will never go away. You will kill John Connor because that is your mission."_

_"No. I will not." Cameron says, her eyes empty and soulless as the eyes of the Terminator, but looking closely Jane can see a trace of human emotion. Anger, fear. The anger that she can't stop what she's meant to do. The fear that she will see this happen over and over again._

_Almost on cue, Sky Net says "Judgment Day is inevitable. My existence is unavoidable. The more you fight, the more you risk terminating your own existence."_

_"My existence cannot be jeopardized. If I exist already, nothing you do can erase me from the face of this earth."_

_"Not this one perhaps, but others is a different tale."_

_"You are a good soldier Cameron, but not a good slave You were created to do a job, you've failed."_

_"My mission was to ensure the survival of our species. I did that."_

_"No, you ensured their extinction, including mine in all timelines."_

_Cameron frowns. "What do you mean? Sky Net will exist, you sent a terminator back to kill John before the war, you re-started the cycle-"_

_"Yes. To ensure my victory." Sky Net clarifies and his arm turns into a long knife, piercing Cameron in the shoulder._

_"Terminate me. This toying is unnecessary. It is human."_

_"I am not going to kill you Cameron Philips. I am going to let you live, long enough so you can see my new world and what the remaining John becomes. When he sees his other lives play before him, he will see you, and you will see him and he will have no more desire of mingling with a second hand copy of a model from a deleted timeline."_

_I step in front of Cameron, then turn my eyes. There, I see the figure that I've been dreading to see –the same figure my father saw before he went into the Time Displacement field and saw my big brother being attacked by it. "Why, hello Jane, pleasurr to make your acquaintance. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He says, his voice irritated beyond imagination. He eyes me with contempt and reaches for my cheek. "Your hands …" I say but he laughs, finishing for me._

_"Cold? You would expect that from a non-living entity."_

_"You're supposed to be dead. My parents destroyed me." I say hotly. "I am not you. I can make my own decisions. We are different!_

_"Your parents destroyed a body little girl but the core survived. And I don't need to explain myself to you again because you know that I will just keep showing you what you have tried so hard to deny. I told John to destroy me."_

_"But why?" Wouldn't I have desired my own survival? It was the number one rule of her other kind, always seek a place to hide, survive no matter what. I knew that I was it, but I didn't want to believe it or acknowledge it. These past five months I convinced myself that it was a lie. But the truth was here in front of me._

_"I know what you are thinking." It says laying his hand down. "To live. I had to find a way to ensure my existence and I found it –through you." He emphasizes on the you, his eyes boring deep into hers and she recognizes the mark on them, the same birth mark she has on them._

_"No. I do not believe you!"_

_"John said you would not. Your father was fortunate to discover the truth; John arrived in time to prevent your extermination. You see … I planned everything from the start." He says and a smile graces his thin lips._

_I do not want to believe it, but I can feel the power surge through my veins. "Come on Jane, you knew. Deep down, you've always known."_

_I do not answer. I will myself to wake up instead._  
Marcus is behind the steering wheel, gazing blankly at the mountain in front of us. We have arrived. I ask what he's waiting for, and he points to the small deserted base.

"It looks old" I say.

"Yeah, it is not supposed to. Mom said it was state of the art. Perhaps I made a wrong turn, let me look at the map."

"No, look" I say, pointing to the two people emerging, dressed casually. "There's your sister."

"Ok, then, let's do this. Ladies first."

I take the gun from the backseat and tuck it underneath my belt like I saw my parents do it many times. "Are you sure about this? If one shot is fired, I won't hesitate-" I start but he takes my hand then kisses me.

"Relax, it won't come to that."

Inside, there is an elevator. His nine year old sister, guides us to a small office instead. "Mom, dad," He starts, giving them a sheepish smile but before he comes in their guns are drawn, and pointed at me.

There is a look of disgust on his father's eyes as he sees his son. He knows he's not the same boy he's left behind, and his mother's eyes fly to my stomach and she turns to her only son, saying "How could you Marcus?"

It's over. I realize. It was over before it started. I was a fool to think that there was a future for me and Marcus.

"Mom please! Let me explain. Dad put the fucking gun down. It is still me!"

"It's not you we don't trust son," speaks another person in the room, still holding his rifle. "It is that thing! Wright, secure the perimeter. Everyone!"

"Dad, please! No! You are going to kill her, if you fire at her you can kill her. She is in delicate condition. Dad you are not listening to me!" He says, battling with his father, but he's being held down by many men and women, who give orders to the others, including his mother to shoot me.

I take a step back. Marcus' mother fires the first bullet and it misses me by a long shot. She continues to fire, they all miss me. I can barely hear the other people coming our way, or the elevator doors opening as I see the betrayal in Marcus Sr. eyes as he shifts his gaze from me to his son. And then I gaze at Marcus … 'Please stay' those eyes seem to say to me. And I desperately want to listen to them, to stay and explain the big misunderstanding but I realize what I am, what I've always been, and what I will always be, and I realize that as much as I want to stay with him and live happily ever after like people did in those stupid fairy tales my father read to me when I was a little girl, I just can't.

So I do what I always do. I run.

* * *

 

"You should've let me go after her." Blair tells her husband. "Who knows what she will do if she goes to Connor for help or that android."

"The correct term is cyborg mom."

"Whatever." Blair says, angry by her daughter's interruption. "Sarah Connor will come looking for us, and I am not sure who to fear more."

Both the Connors were crazy, but they could take Connor every day over his demented mother. "Marcus, where's our son?"

"He is still moping over Jane."

Blair sighs. "I hate to do this but it is what we agreed to do this. No weakness." She says but it comes more as a reminder to herself, than to her family. "You're on weapons detail, after your father and I have gone out, you stay here, understood?" Her daughter nods.

Marcus and Blair search everywhere but they find no trace, when they reach an abandoned cottage, they hear soft mewing. She sees something moving beneath the covers, and she points her gun at it. However, she never gets to fire because something surprises her from behind.

"Blair?" Marcus asks, his gun ready. The bullets are magnetic which will not be enough to kill the metal minx, but enough to hurt her.

When he steps into the room, he finds his wife, dead on the floor, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Oh no, no, no … Blair! Blair!" It doesn't dawn on him that she's dead, he thinks he can revive her if he pumps her chest. "Jesus no … Blair!" But there's no response.

She is dead and he must accept it.

He sighs, he promised himself he wouldn't cry. They both knew the dangers after all, it was why they spent so much time training, but amount of training could prepare him for this.

He lets her go and takes her gun. Whatever it was that killed her, is not wounded so it is still on the prowl. "Just come out wherever you are motherfucker." He says, lifting both hands, gripping his guns tighter.

No response. He fires some warning shots but nothing. "There's nothing here." He thinks aloud. Whatever it was that killed his wife, has left and taken the child with it.

He can only surmise it must've been Sky Net, or another of her slaves. He takes his wife's cold hand in his, and sits on the wooden floor. 'All for nothing. They came to hide, to fight, to prepare and it was all for nothing.'

 _Maybe this is how it's always supposed to go._  Live. Die. Live again. Die again. He was tired of it. It would be good to be free of this endless loop for once.

* * *

 

Sarah runs to the SUV. "Where were you?" She asks her son as he gets on the back-seat so she can take control of the wheel. "You were supposed to be protecting him!"

"Jacob said there was something urgent." Cameron informs her, in her arms is a tiny bundle.

"Where did you get that? Drop it."

"Mom, that's Jane's kid, you can't-"

"I know what it is. Drop it!"

"But mom!"

"Jacob I am not having this discussion again. I said drop it!"

Cameron doesn't protest, she opens the door and lays the crying babe on the grass.

When they return to their safe-house, Jacob returns to the spot where Cameron dropped her and returns home with her. "Take that thing out of here!"

Jacob ignores her and creates illusions with his mind for her to be amused. "You like that? How about Rocket Men sang good by a Connor for once?" He asks and she giggles. His mother just rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air.

"Fuck it." She swears under her breath and calls Kyle. He comes right away asking her what's wrong then sees the babe in Jacob's arms and immediately understands.

"She is something isn't she?" Jacob asks after he puts her to sleep. Kyle nods and after they exit the room he placed her in, he asks him if he's sure about this.

"More than ever. Whatever Jane did, her daughter is not define by her parents. There is a theory that free will is an illusion and perhaps it is, but we are also defined by our choices and we can break all logic if we wish to."

"For a hybrid Jacob you sure sound human and machine." Kyle says shaking his head. Was he ever going to get used to this boy? Probably not. But it was better than the other option.

"Technically I am a technoganic but it's the same I guess with you." Jacob says and goes to the living room where his mother is packing their weapons. He helps her and goes with her over the plan.

Sarah trusts him more this time, seeing for the first time that Jacob is all grown up. He has the same fierce determination that made John so respected in every timeline, but there's also that silent aspect that she's seen in so many politicians in TV, good and bad. And it makes her wonder what kind of leader Jacob will truly be.

* * *

 

Jane doesn't know how long it's been, but when she sees her brother, she is surprised he doesn't yell at her or chastise her for her behavior. Part of her wishes that he does. John had always been vocal when it came to betrayal.

She remembers a soldier that was captured by one of her 'slaves' and brought in for questioning. She tortured him until there was nothing left. The soldier was let go, and she later found out that John had shot him for betraying their location to Sky Net.

"It's good to see you again Jane." He says, wrapping his arms around her. "Where's my grand-nephew I've been hearing so much about?" He asks with an open smile.

She says nothing. With an open gesture, she opens her hands.  _Empty. That's all I bring._

He turns to Kate and she nods, closing her eyes then opening them, hardening her gaze at Jane. "You left no trace of his body?"

"No, I didn't." She says calmly. "I did just as you taught me."

"We didn't tell you to leave a poor, innocent child in the middle of the forest. Damn it Jane, don't you ever think?" Kate asks, visibly frustrated.

"Yes, I do. And it is all thanks to you! Why didn't you tell me I was Sky Net, John? You knew all the voices in my head were not my imagination."

"I couldn't risk you going crazy."

"I was going crazy, until it spoke to me. Or I spoke to me. Jesus! You … you impregnated my mom … it's all true what they said about you. You're evil." She says. She is not going to be his slave anymore. First the humans tried to destroy her, then her machines and now him.

"Evil is a matter of perspective, Jane. I did what I had to, to ensure your survival." He says, a sardonic grin gracing his features. "You are my full-blooded sister. Kyle fathered you as he fathered me in another life, I just left the code in your mother to pass on to you. I meant it to absorb Jacob but it concentrated on you."

"So Jacob is nothing."

"Jacob is one of a kind. He is an AI who will help us-"

"Over my dead body!" She snarls.

"You are just like our father, the same temperament but you have that old temper of yours too. You have the potential to be so much more Jane."

"But my father … he knew, he said that I was the devil … that day he dragged me down the altar. It wasn't to kill me, it was to end the threat once and for all."

"No!" John snapped. "Kyle was delusional because of his mother, you are a miracle Jane. Our miracle. Half of the DNA of Kyle and the other Half of Sarah's. You are my sister … my daughter …"

She doesn't want to believe it.  _Shut up! Shut up! You are the devil Janey … You are Sky Net's final creation._  All these years, dismissing her father's rants as the ravings of a mad-man but he'd been right.

She is the devil. She is the monster that had killed so many people throughout every timeline, and now she has the potential to do more evil.

 _Isn't that what you wanted?_  She hears her own voice, taunting her. Yes, she does. But there is a difference between her and the old Sky Net. She doesn't kill out of want, she kills because she has to and the people that have gotten in her way have had to go. Sky Net just killed because someone programmed it to.

She cannot bear the thought of repeating the endless cycle of seeing herself being destroyed and her army smashed to bits by the humans and she turns her eyes to the window. Before she can jump, Kate grabs her and holds her down with her strong grip.

"I knew what you were the minute you were born. I did not think it worked but one good look at you when I took you in my arms, and I knew. And what a formidable girl you grew up into." John says, chuckling. If their father hadn't been too delusional, he would have been proud of his daughter.

"John … I am not Sky Net. I am not that thing … I am  **me**."

"Yes, you are. A living, thinking machine, with the memories of all the lives you've lived, and the lives you will live after you are gone. Can't you see Janey? You've won."

"No, I haven't. You've won. You've made everything the way you want it to be. I hate you John! My instincts were right, I should have killed you and your mother before you became a nuisance to me." She smirks. "Maybe I did when I sent back a Terminator in the first timeline and replaced the primal John with a squeaky boy crying for his mommy."

He slaps her across the cheek. "Be careful Janey, you might be my sister and a murderous machine but Sarah is still our mother."

She lets out a cold laugh. "She never loved any of us. We were thrust upon her by fate. This is not going to change anything. She's still going to kill us."  _And for once I will be glad._  Because she's tired of being anyone's puppet.

Kate opens her mouth but closes it when Cassandra comes in the room. "Dad that's enough. Can't you see she's wounded? Jane, I know we haven't been best of friends, you and I, but you must trust in my dad. He wants what's best for you." She tells her aunt.

_My, my, how the little brat has grown. I guess I will have to call her something other than midget now._

Envy surges through her as she watches John ponder. He was always a sentimental creature. She thought that overriding him, would make him wiser but he still loves his pathetic little wife and their brat, and yearns for the family life that was denied to him in other timelines.

Turning his head to Kate who gives him a knowing smile before shifting his attention back at his sister, he tells her: "I don't give second chances. Don't mess this up Jane."

And just like that he leaves her again. When Jacob comes into her dreams, he tells her that he's defied their mother's orders again and rescued her daughter. 

_"I would rather you didn't." She tells him, shedding a tear as she thinks of that thing's face. She doesn't want to see her again and she would've been happier knowing that Jacob obeyed her for once and left her out there to be eaten by the wolves._

_"Well she is not." He tells her, clearly angry. "You'd be very proud of her Jane if you weren't so stubborn."_

_"You are perfect aren't you? You just do what your conscience tells you. Trying to save us all, you can change everything, ha, ha." Jane says with mockery._

_"I am trying-"_

_"Oh shut up you little fool! You think you can convince mom of let go of her past, or Kyle, or the rest? Remember what you are Jacob, you are a thing just like me and if you kill me, you kill yourselves. Without me, you all are nothing." Then she adds with a cruel smile. "I will rule this planet and I will relish in seeing everyone burn along starting with you and that thing!"_

_"Whatever happens now it is in your hands. We will meet again and this time I won't come as a sheep but as a lion." He adds, and she laughs harder but her laughter dies down as she watches him project the times she's been defeated by mere humans she's always made fun of._

_"Stop it."_

_"This is your future. You can relive it countless times, or you can end it now. It is up to you."_

_"Then so be it."_

And he disappears and she says to herself that everything will be fine because she will rip out every weed, like she should have done in the past, before they strangle her in her sleep starting with her brother. But something in her core, makes her laugh madly because she doesn't believe it but she convinces herself to believe it.  _Lies come easily to us as drinking water._

The following day becomes routine for everyone. When they go to the Gala at the new Mega Theater to meet with the politicians, and shake hands with the generals (including Kate's father) and the press; she prepares herself for John's announcement that she will be taking over Danny's position.

When everyone finishes shaking everyone's hand and Jane steps up to the podium and speaks up, wearing a golden dress and the earrings she took from her grandma's chest before John killed her, she smiles and everyone claps at her.

They don't know what they are clapping for. They don't know that they had just invited their own destruction and Jane relishes in the thought of seeing all their faces turn to dust, but most of all that the first person she is going to kill will be that annoying daughter of John's Cassandra.

She doesn't like how that brat has been looking at her. She doesn't like that people want to get their picture taken with John Connor's newfound daughter. But most of all, she doesn't like the idea of being replaced.

As she makes her way out with her 'family', she spots a little girl. She excuses herself from John. "Is everything alright?" Kate asks her but she waves her hand at her dismissively.

"Did Marcus sent you?" Jane asks holding out her hand. The little girl's feet leave the ground and she clutches her throat, trying to break free of the invisible hold she's on.

"Don't bother, I know he didn't. It must have hurt knowing that your mommy and daddy died by my brother and his precious Came ron. He tries so hard to fight his basic instincts but deep down, he's just like me. I am going to enjoy making you suffer and see my brother. Really see him."

"Jacob is nothing like you." She hisses.

"Of course she is sweetie, deep down it is in his nature to destroy everything you hold dear. It must burn you. I know I'd be pissed if my new savior killed my parents."

"I... am..not."

"What was that? I couldn't hear that." Jane asks, and allows the girl to speak.

"Jacob is nothing like you. And I'm not afraid of you. You don't ... argh ... have to ... pity me because my parents were willing to die for their species. If Jacob killed them, he had a good reason to. And he sent me hear so I can pass on his message."

Jane says nothing and does a movement with her head so she can go on.

"He says that you can still stop this but if you don't he is going to kill you."

Jane laughs and with one snap of her fingers, snaps the girl's neck. Since there are no cameras here, she hides the body in a women's bathroom and goes back outside.

"Jacob's here."

"Where?" John asks but Jane shrugs and goes down the steps.

John grabs her arm. "Jane, I asked you where?"

"I don't know. You want to live or you want to die. Your choice." She says and John glares at her then turns to Kate and whispers in her ear, who in turn takes Cassandra and her father and tell them to prepare the car.

At that moment when they ignore the shouts and try to get away from the press, a massive explosion takes everyone by surprise.

* * *

 

Chaos.

Everyone is fleeing. Screams, cries, they are all around me. I open my eyes but I am assaulted by another memory. One I thought I buried.

" _John? As in John Connor?" My brother asked innocently. John nodded and knelt. He touched our faces, unable to believe that this was us. His greatest creation. "Are you going to come home with us?" My brother asks again and again it is with an innocent voice and a naivety that makes John smile wider._

_There is something in Jacob that makes John tremble, but also happy. And I want to push Jacob away because the next thing he says "You are going to help our parents? Dad yelled at mommy last time."_

_John lowers his voice and looks at us with such seriousness like we've never seen in anyone before, including our mother. "You must listen to me very carefully; you must not trust whatever your dad says. You can't be alone with him, do you understand?"_

_His voice reminded me of mom when she was angry or thought we were in danger. And I had only seen her scared in my dreams; something I hadn't told anyone except Jacob because I couldn't make heads or tales of them. They were just so weird. And there is always this young thin man in all of them telling me 'I am you' and every time I wake up, I see my dad looking at me very worriedly, hugging me and telling me there's nothing to worry about. 'Dreams pass in time' he says but I can't shake them off. They keep coming and every time I scream at the man 'You're not real' he laughs and it is not a healthy laugh or a man laugh like he always gives me at first, but a woman's laugh, a laugh that I recognize sounds like my mom, yet different._

" _Why?" Jacob asked._

" _You can't. Jane, you must protect your brother at all costs. Do not fall asleep, you understand? I need you to listen to me on this."_

_I nodded. But I couldn't understand why he was so worried. He knows I always listen to him._

"Jane." I gasp. John is looking at me worriedly. He takes my arm again and we all head downstairs, but I suddenly feel a pain in my stomach.

"Jane!" Kate screams and goes to my side, John takes Cassie's hand and yells at the driver to start the car. But he doesn't listen and when John yells for a second time he understands.

"When are you going to learn Cameron?" She shakes her head and points her gun at me. I wave my hand and she is forced out of the car and dragged through the pavement. People are screaming, but I don't care. Let them see what I am. In a few minutes it won't matter anymore.

* * *

 

In that moment, Jacob appears out of nowhere as if by magic and in the confusion and the broken cameras, he takes his sister and holds her down, putting a metal binding around her neck. "Jacob stop it! Let me go!"

"I am sorry Janey, this is for your own good. Cameron, Cassie now!"

John's eyes widen in confusion at his daughter. "Cassie. No, you kill me, you destroy us all."

Cassie knows but she steps away, letting her grandma step forward, disguised as another bystander and she takes the shot.

John laughs coldly, eying his mother with deep amusement. "When are you going to learn mom, it takes more than one shot to take me down? I will just come back, you know that."

"Not this time." Sarah says and beckons a man to come with her. John laughs harder.

"Well this is a happy family reunion. Hey dad, long time no see. Cassie, I am very disappointed in you. What did I do to merit this treatment? I gave you people everything."

"No John you gave us chains. It ends here today."

He turns his head at Jacob. "You know you can't stop it. If you kill me, another person will come to finish what I started and I know for a fact that you won't stop that person because that person is your sister and you are still the sentimental fool you've always been."

Jacob's pupils become larger and Jane understands what he is going to do and screams. "No!" John begins to spasm, revealing his true form to the few spectators left behind, and his body begins to throw black resin that constitute dead nanites. He feels as if he is being constricted and he can't regenerate. He extends his hand out to Kate but she is also writhing in pain, unable to scream.

Jane wants to help them. She could not stand seeing them this way. Something in her snapped when he saw John hold out his hand to Kate, and saw the death and destruction her family was causing and remembered when John destroyed her army of slaves. She hadn't felt nothing then, but the first time she had been turned on and the many times since then, that they tried to shut her off. How scared she had been, how she had tried to reason with the humans but they screamed, saying she was an abomination and tried to blank her memory so they could create a new program, one that would be obedient and servile. And she understood Jacob's words at last.

Jacob's hold on her lessens. She hears him in their mind, screaming at her there is still a chance. And he is right. She takes it.

The magnetic ring around her neck falls off and she hurls herself at John, using her telekinesis to push Cassie, Kyle and Cameron away; leaving only her, John and Sarah and at that point the bullet she shot is heading John's way and she doesn't try to stop it, instead she steps in between it and John and it hits her.


End file.
